


Peach

by Arin_Peach



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, taejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_Peach/pseuds/Arin_Peach
Summary: "The time stopped when Yeonjun lips meets with Taehyun, but the wave only escalated"One Shot of Taejun
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 37





	Peach

The time stopped when Yeonjun lips meets with Taehyun, but the wave only escalated. Taehyun's knees got weaker and could hear his own heart pounding so loudly, afraid of Yeonjun to hear it but right now he could only focus on how soft Yeonjun felt against his mouth. 

Taehyun wasn't sure if he was dreaming but there was raw emotion in the way Yeonjun curled his fingers around Taehyun. Yeonjun kept his eyes half open to see if its really the Kang Taehyun he was holding every time he came back for air. 

Kang Taehyun, the volleyball player who always has a frown on his face and won't talk until it was needed but for some reason it made Yeonjun whipped for the younger and tried his best to make Taehyun open his heart for him and by trying his best, he went after him for a whole year and it worked. 

Now hiding from the others at the dorm by going in the washroom and hoping no one will come washing their clothes at 2 am. Yeonjun thinks back how flustered and red Taehyun got when he first confessed to the younger and even now he still gets red and not able to speak properly.

"We should go now hyung before someone comes in" Yeonjun pouts and looks at his boyfriend like he still wanted to continue but knowing him when a no is a no then it's a no.

"Then we will continue this tomorrow same time."

Taehyun giggles as Yeonjun carries Taehyun (like when they were in that one episode on Talk X Today) and slowly goes out of the washroom and over to Taehyuns dorm door. He gave a quick kiss to Taehyun and ran away while giving air kisses to his beloved cutie boyfriend.

"Weirdo"

Taehyun smiles while he gets in and sees his dorm mate having a make out session with that Korean - American boy.

"Soobin times up!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!  
> It's my first time posting on ao3 so please leave comments and leave criticism so and I can work on my English writing as it is not my first language. :)
> 
> Follow me on twt - arin_peach


End file.
